vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharpedo
|-|Base= |-|Mega= Summary Sharpedo 'is a Hoenn Pokémon that is based off of both a shark and a torpedo. It evolves from Carvanha starting at level 30. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Sharpedo Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Shark, Pokémon, Brutal Pokémon, Water/Dark type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Darkness Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Specifically speed), Statistics Reduction Status Effect Inducement, Healing, Attack Reflection, Enhanced Senses, Rock Manipulation, Can break forcefields, Limited Regeneration (Only applies to its teeth), immunity (within reason) to anything related to psychic activity and being put to sleep, Resistance to ghosts, steel, water, fire, ice, and darkness | Same as before plus Damage Boost for any moves related to biting Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Camerupt, and fellow Mega Evolver Charizard. Stated to be able to tear apart a supertanker) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to Mega Camerupt) Speed: Relativistic (Can easily react to Seismic Toss. Can keep up with Poliwrath) | At least Relativistic (Swifter than before, and comparable to Mega Pokemon like Mega Gyarados) Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Actively fights other members of its species, along with Camerupts) | Large Mountain level Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Sharpedonite for Mega Evolution Intelligence: Above average (Pokémon are far more intelligent than an average animal) Weaknesses: Grass-, Electric-, Bug-, Fairy-, and Fighting- type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities * Rough Skin: Every attack that makes contact with Sharpedo hurts the opponent. * Speed Boost: Every turn, Sharpedo passively increases its speed. * Strong Jaw: Moves that involve Mega Sharpedo's teeth have increased power. Moves * Night Slash: Sharpedo slashes the opponent with dark energy the instant an opportunity arrives. It has a high critical hit ratio. * Feint: Sharpedo hits the target even if they are defending with forcefields. * Leer: Sharpedo gives the opponent an intimidating look to lower their defense. * Bite: Sharpedo bites the opponent with darkness-infused teeth. It can make the opponent flinch. * Rage: Sharpedo attacks the opponent. While using this move, every time the user is hit by an attack, its attack stat is increased. * Focus Energy: Sharpedo gets pumped, which raises its chance to critically hit the opponent. * Aqua Jet: Sharpedo surrounds itself in a jetstream of pure water and rams into the opponent. * Assurance: Sharpedo hits the opponent. It does double the damage if the target has taken any damage at all that turn. * Screech: Sharpedo lets out an ear-piercing screech that greatly reduces the opponent's defense. * Swagger: Sharpedo enrages the opponent, sharply raising their attack, but confusing them. * Ice Fang: Sharpedo fills its mouth with cryogenic energy and bites the opponent. It has a chance to freeze the opponent or make them flinch. * Scary Face: Sharpedo makes a face that sharply lowers the speed of the opponent. * Slash: Sharpedo slashes the opponent with its fins. It has a high critical hit ratio. * Poison Fang: Sharpedo fills its mouth with poison, and bites the opponent. This can badly poison the target. * Crunch: Sharpedo horribly bites the opponent with darkness, possibly lowering the defense of the opponent. * Agility: Sharpedo sharply raises its speed. * Skull Bash: Sharpedo tucks its head in and temporarily raises its defense. It then bashes the opponent at full force. * Taunt: Sharpedo taunts the opponent, which forces the opponent into only attacking. Key: Base Sharpedo | Mega Sharpedo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Water Users Category:Fish Category:Darkness Users Category:Berserkers Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Sharks Category:Pokemon Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Underwater Breathing Users